<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Этим снам не будет конца by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935361">Этим снам не будет конца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Её голос пронизывает его до глубины души: "Обрати лик к Солнцу" Гелис играет в заведомо проигрышную игру против своего разума, сражается с притяжением, которого не хочет, и тратит слишком много времени на размышления об охотнице, которую ему не удалось убить. В конце концов, это ничего не меняет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloy/Helis (Horizon: Zero Dawn)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Этим снам не будет конца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322016">this fever defies measure</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabbleRabble/pseuds/TheBabbleRabble">TheBabbleRabble</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это второй шанс.</p><p>Одной рукой Гелис держит охотницу за шею, прямо как в тот раз, на горе. А другой подносит нож к её горлу, на котором остался шрам после их последнего столкновения. Опять он колеблется. Прижатая спиной к стене, охотница странно спокойна, она стоит, обвив пальцами его запястье, а в её глазах виден уверенный блеск. Она приподнимает голову, чтобы встретиться с Гелисом взглядом.</p><p>Её большой палец почти нежно давит на точку на его запястье, где прощупывается пульс. Это похоже на вызов. Это похоже на приглашение.</p><p><i>Желание</i> бьёт его полной силой в грудь.</p><p>Он пытается отбросить его обратно в тень своего разума, где оно скрывалось с момента их первой встречи. Он не может позволить себе отвлекаться на это, он не может позволить себе <i>её</i>. Погребённая Тень требует её смерти.</p><p><i>Нет</i>, шепчет голодный, отчаянный голос, который он никогда не мог заставить замолчать, <i>больше вам помешать некому</i>.</p><p>
  <i>Это твой последний шанс. Возьми её.</i>
</p><p>Он не должен слушать. Но слушает. Это будет лучшим или худшим решением в его жизни. В этот головокружительный момент перед тем, как его губы касаются её, Гелис обнаруживает, что с нетерпением ждёт возможности узнать, что последует за его поступком.</p><p>А потом всё происходит, и в его голове больше нет места ни для кого, кроме неё.</p><p>Её рот оказывается мягким, тёплым и влажным, а руки скользят вверх по его рукам обхватывают его плечи и притягивают ближе. Нож дрожит в его руке и вскоре падает между ними на пол. Гелис одной рукой хватает её за бедро, а другой зарывается в красивых рыжих волосах охотницы. Он теряет себя от её вздохов, а её ногти возбуждающе впиваются в его кожу.</p><p>Это пытка. И одновременно рай.</p><p>Она перемещает ладони с плеч на его подбородок. Он постепенно подбирается пальцами к внутренней части её бёдер, и она усмехается. По его позвоночнику бежит приятная дрожь, сосредотачиваясь около того места, которое уже твердеет от близости к бёдрам охотницы. В конце концов, они за считанные минуты лишают друг друга одежды. Охотница обвивает ногу вокруг его бедра, а руками сжимает его затылок. Её ладони кажутся холодными по сравнению со жгучим жаром бёдер.</p><p><i>Ох</i>. Всё его тело замирает, но затем быстро ловит ритм, который задаёт охотница. Они словно исполняют танец, о котором он мечтал годами. Этого достаточно, чтобы сокрушить его.</p><p>Он утыкается лицом в её шею, покрывает поцелуями горло и линию челюсти. В ней всё было изумительнее, чем он мог себе вообразить.</p><p>Поэтому он колебался на горе? Поэтому он потерпел неудачу тогда? Чтобы, месяцы спустя, испытать это? Её кожа сладкая под его языком, их тела переплетены так близко, что, казалось бы, куда ещё ближе, но почему-то он хочет сблизиться сильнее. Он хочет никогда её не отпускать, он хочет умереть здесь, слушая её сладкие вздохи над своим ухом, ощущая её ноги вокруг своих бёдер. Хочет быть похоронен в ней, как будто она — его гроб. Он больше никогда с ней не разделится…</p><p>Она издаёт испуганный звук и замирает. Что-то тёплое и мокрое льётся по его груди. Смущённый, он отстраняется, и всё начинает идти не так.</p><p>Шрам на её горле внезапно открывается, и крови на бледной коже становится всё больше. Она судорожно сжимает пальцы вокруг его запястья, а её глаза смотрят на него с обвинением. До последнего, пока не становятся прозрачными, а затем и вовсе пустыми. Кровь стекает по их ногам, и охотница произносит слова, которые Гелис не может понять. Здесь так много крови, сотни… тысячи литров, кровь всего мира льётся из неё.</p><p>Она тащит его вперёд за запястье. Нож снова оказывается в его руке. Но это неправильно. Это — не то, чего он хочет…</p><p>Её голос пронизывает его до глубины души:</p><p>— Обрати лик к Солнцу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гелис проснулся с резким вздохом, его кожа покрылась капельками холодного пота. Шок перерос в смущение, а затем сменился слепой яростью.<p>— Что… — прорычал он, с силой прижимая ладони к глазам, — что это было?</p><p>У него и раньше бывали подобные сны, но никогда о <i>ней</i>, и он меньше всего ожидал, что именно она попадёт в такой сон. Она должна была умереть от его руки, но он не выполнил приказ — это была их единственная связь. Он бы никогда не стал тратить своё время, воображая ощущение её кожи под его пальцами, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предаваться грязным фантазиям, как озабоченный подросток.</p><p>И неважно, насколько красивой она была.</p><p>Это просто ошибка. Должна быть ошибка. Может быть, она наложила на него чары Нора, какое-нибудь проклятие, искажающее разум? Он так часто думал о ней в последние месяцы… мысли о ней сильно его отвлекали. Скорее всего, она что-то с ним сделала, поскольку других причин он не видел.</p><p>Если только это не было испытанием. Наказанием за его неудачу. Но он — Избранный. Его выбрало Солнце, очень-очень давно. Так зачем проверять сейчас? Не было никаких поводов для этого. Если он потерпел неудачу, то только из-за её вмешательства.</p><p>Со временем он обязательно добьётся успеха.</p><p>Он решительно встал с постели. Солнце показалось из-за горизонта, а, значит, пора приниматься за работу. Пролить кровь. Найти и убить охотницу.</p><p>Сон — простое отвлечение. Как только она умрёт, и Дом Солнца вернётся под их контроль, жизнь Гелиса вновь станет мирной и спокойной.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя несколько месяцев Гелис почти поверил в то, что охотница мертва. Его люди ничего не сообщали о ней. Слухи, которые доходили до его ушей — о рыжеволосой Нора, проходящей по землям подобно буре, грому и молнии — исчезли.<p>Возможно, на горе ему всё же удалось перерезать ей горло, и она смогла восстать как мстительный дух.</p><p>Он всерьёз хотел бы в это поверить.</p><p>— Не двигайся, — говорит она позади него, а наконечник её стрелы упирается в его шею между двумя позвонками. Он ничего не видит в темноте, но это мало что меняет. Она исчезла у него из виду на месяцы, он думал, что на всю жизнь, — или, как остальные из Затмения, будешь стёрт с моего пути.</p><p>Он сглатывает, но не задаёт вопрос, вертящийся у него на языке (<i>«если я останусь неподвижным, что тогда?»</i>), и сдерживает дрожь, когда ощущает дыхание охотницы на своём плече. Гелис молчит, даже когда охотница валит его спиной на пол, прижимая колено к его груди. Тени заслоняют её лицо от его глаз, но он может видеть, как уголок её рта изгибается, то ли в агрессивном оскале, то ли в самодовольной ухмылке.</p><p>Теперь стрела упирается в яремную вену. Теоретически он может скинуть с себя охотницу, но сейчас собственные конечности кажутся ему слишком тяжёлыми, чтобы двигаться, а ум замедляется. Ну вот. Их погоня закончилась её победой. Все эти месяцы Гелис провёл, думая, что он охотник, а она — добыча. А в итоге гонялся за своим хвостом, пока она ждала, когда же он попадётся в ловушку.</p><p>Её свободная рука гладит его по лбу, обводит контур его уха, а стрела больно царапает кожу.</p><p>— Обрати лик к Солнцу, — говорит охотница, направляя стрелу в его горло.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она была в его руках.<p>Наконец-то. <i>Наконец-то</i>.</p><p>Он застал её врасплох.</p><p>Он так легко одолел её в руинах Железного Мира. Хотя настоящая битва происходила в его голове. Одна его часть мечтала о победе, о том, чтобы растерзать долгожданную добычу, а другая — та, что должна была умереть много лет назад вместе с его женой — требовала не следовать по пути жестокости.</p><p>Теперь охотница была в его руках, за пределами тех глупых снов. И, конечно, ужасный внутренний голос продолжал шептать, требуя одного…</p><p>Гелис не трогал её больше, чем было необходимо, независимо от того, чего просил голос и как чесались его собственные руки. Сдаваться было хуже слабости. Сдаваться — значит, признавать свои желания, думать об охотнице как о чём-то большем, чем цель. Гелис имел гордость. Но дело было не в этом.</p><p>Он испытал облегчение, когда она проснулась. С одной стороны, это позволило отвлечься от соблазна потрогать её, выяснить, была ли её кожа такой гладкой, а волосы такими мягкими, как он себе представлял. Он был самым опасным человеком в мире, он был взрослым мужчиной. Он не должен сходить с ума по чему-то, особенно по женщине, которую пытался убить в течение многих месяцев.</p><p>С другой стороны, проснувшись, она заговорила. Казалось, ничто не смогло бы остановить её наглые комментарии. Гелис и не ожидал, что дикарка может оказаться такой. По крайней мере, она не так сильно раздражала.</p><p>— Так открой клетку, — прорычала она, — и убедись, что ты прав. Что твоя вера — не самообман, — он снова не понимал её истинных намерений.</p><p>Внутреннее безрассудство побуждало его принять вызов. Он хотел увидеть её кровь на своих пальцах — возможно, слухи не врали о храбрости охотницы — и доделать то, что должен был ещё на горе. Вмешаться некому. Только он и она. Это было бы великолепно.</p><p>И не менее глупо. Гелис мог себе признаться в том, что, если опять прикоснётся лезвием к её горлу, то вновь будет колебаться, и эти сомнения станут для него фатальными.</p><p>Поэтому он отбросил эти мысли и сосредоточился на своей задаче. По воле Солнца, охотница умрёт через час. Всё будет исправлено. Сны прекратятся, Дом Солнца будет возвращён, а вместе с ним и мир — в том виде, в каком он должен быть. Всё по плану. В соответствии с судьбой, которой он всегда следовал.</p><p>Клетка опустилась в Солнечное Кольцо. Бегемот перешёл в наступление.</p><p>И план провалился прямо на глазах Гелиса.</p><p>Охотница одолела машину и сбежала вместе с предателем Сайленсом, оседлав приручённого бегуна. Несмотря на все усилия Гелиса, она выжила.</p><p>Он потерпел неудачу.</p><p><i>Опять</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Охотница склонилась над ним. Её рыжие волосы были подобны завесе, защищающей его от солнца и всего остального мира. Его раны пульсировали, но он обращал внимание только на её глаза и то ощущение, когда она провела ладонью по его щеке. Она водила большим пальцем по его коже, и это было самым нежным прикосновением, которое он когда-либо чувствовал. Утешение. Хотя он не знал, почему она его утешает.<p>Его рука дрожит, слабая и тяжёлая, но с большим усилием он поднимает её и подносит к лицу охотницы. Его неуклюжие пальцы оставляют мазок крови на её скуле, и в глазах охотницы появляется жалость. Она берёт его запястье и направляет руку обратно на землю рядом с ним.</p><p>Он пытается говорить, при этом не контролируя слова, срывающиеся с его уст. Наверное, он пытается сказать что-то важное. У него перехватывает дыхание, и он, закашлявшись, чувствует привкус крови на языке. Она прижимает палец к его губам.</p><p>— Тс-с, осталось совсем немного времени, — шепчет она.</p><p><i>До чего?</i> — хочет спросить он. — <i>Немного времени осталось до чего?</i></p><p>Она присаживается рядом, а его взору открывается голубое небо. Она смотрит на безоблачное пространство, а её глаза горят, подобно тем, что он раньше видел в зеркале. Кончиками пальцев она поглаживает кровоточащую рану в его груди, а затем резко, как острие копья, вонзается ими внутрь. Что-то разрывает. Что-то ищет.</p><p>Он смотрит, как она поднимает его сердце к небу. Смотрит, как оно загорается в лучах Солнца.</p><p>Видит себя, направляющегося к богу, который оставил его ещё в детстве. Такого покоя он не чувствовал десятилетиями.</p><p>— Всё почти кончено, Гелис. Обрати лик к Солнцу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наступил день битвы, кульминация его судьбы. Гелис ждал этот день всю свою жизнь. Во главе Затмения он пойдёт на Меридиан и встретится с Элой из Нора на поле битвы. И кто-то из них умрёт к закату дня.<p>Надев доспехи, он почувствовал безмятежность. Скоро всё закончится. Кто бы ни победил, сны закончатся. Карха и Карха Тьмы воссоединятся. Кровь обагрит песок. Так должно быть.</p><p>И так будет.</p><p>Он прокладывал путь через город, и все, кто встречался на пути, умирали от его руки. Он не прилагал усилий и не думал ни о чём, кроме одного: когда она появится? Когда начнётся их финальное противостояние? Он мог разыскать её, стремительно нырнуть в омут судьбы, но нет. Он должен ждать, ведь бой от этого будет куда слаще.</p><p>Его терпение было вознаграждено. Она спрыгнула с возвышенности и, едва успев подняться, всадила стрелы во всех его подчинённых, которые сражались рядом с ним.</p><p>Хорошо.</p><p>Теперь только он и она. Каждый шаг, каждый миг вёл их сюда, к этому моменту. Чтобы увидеть, кто победит. Террор Солнца или неукротимая охотница из Нора.</p><p>Слухи не преувеличивали её способности. Во всяком случае, точно не занижали. Она била со зверской силой и невероятной скоростью, выпускала стрелу за стрелой, наносила удар за ударом. Её странная броня сверкала на солнце. Она приблизилась к нему, выбив стрелу из его рук и получив удар по лицу в качестве оплаты за ранение в грудь.</p><p>Это был лучший бой в его жизни.</p><p>Он едва замечал свои раны, кровь и ушибы, слабость, накапливающуюся в суставах, и усталость, прилипающую к мышцам. Они могли бы остаться здесь навсегда, запертые в объятиях битвы, в вечном дюйме от победы или смерти.</p><p>Всё закончилось слишком рано. Её последний удар поразил его, заставив рухнуть на колени. Её мастерство было впечатляющим, но Гелис до конца верил в то, что сможет победить.</p><p>Хуже всего было то, что она жалела его. Утешала. Он почти отверг это, зная, что его история подошла к концу. Несмотря ни на что, он был этому рад. Больше не будет снов. Больше не будет погонь. Этот адский спринт с того дня на горе до настоящего момента наконец завершился, и в жизни Гелиса впервые за месяцы (или даже годы) настал мир. Он уйдёт достойно, с присущей ему гордостью.</p><p>Она дала ему так много.</p><p>Элой из племени Нора — охотница, наездница, убийца — приготовилась нанести смертельный удар. Но перед этим она самым добрым голосом, какой он когда-либо слышал, произнесла:</p><p>— Обрати лик к Солнцу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>